paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Alic Tarfa
Background Lord Alic Tarfa is the head of the House of Royal Intelligence, an elite & shadowy intelligence agency that operates under the greater Kingdom of Jod government. His service to the Jod Royal House (in particular to King Alex the "Just") is well documented, going back to serving King Alex's father, King Jarred the "Thinker". His loyalty knows no bounds, nor does his oath to the Royal House of Jod and the House of Royal Intelligence. He will go to any lengths, even murder if necessary, to protect the Jod. Considered by many to be the King's Ear or the Man of Secrets, Lord Tarfa is one of the best informed individuals of secret dealings, back alleyway conspiracies, and other things that are better left in the darkness and shadows of the galaxy. As head of the most secret and best-informed intelligence service in the known galaxy, there is little Tarfa does not know about before it happens. Alic is a widower; he doesn't talk about his wife's death, which hurt him deeply. Despite his orphan status & not being a "true heir apparent", Alic has used his adopted family's fortune & influence to his advantage very skillfully, climbing to the rank of Grand Duke & retaining the all powerful Line Region after their natural deaths. His home world is deep within the Line Region, on the super-secured planet of Nexus. A Practical Mythical Man Lord Alic Tarfa is a practical man, living, acting, and responding to what he can see, hear, and logically deduce from investigation, study, or other facts. Fact driven, Tarfa relies on what the practicality of a situation tells him, rather then theory and idea. Despite this logical, scientific-based approach to his work, Alic is a devoted member of the Church of Jod---regularly attending services---and he is a self taught and self studied student of myths & legends. As such, he does not dismiss The Force, supernatural, or mythical realms as fantasies, rather he keeps an open mind and studied eye to the possibility of those elements interacting with his fact-driven approach. Childhood & HRI An orphan and raised by a wealthy family who took him in as a young boy of 7 years old, Alic knows very little of his birth parents. Even with the vast resources of the House of Royal Intelligence at his disposal, Alic knows almost nothing of his own birth parents. Given the best education and upbringing money could buy, Alic excelled at his studies. He showed an early interest in facts, logic, and analyst. Despite his ace academic work, Alic constantly found himself in the middle of school yard fights. He had wealthy parents; but, he was still a orphan and not a "true heir apparent" as a birth child to his adopted parents, and as such, the other wealthy children treated Alic as second rate. Consumed by anger as a young boy, his parents enrolled him into the Royal Military School for Boys at the age of 9; there, a structure to life and respect among his peers (who were mostly "lower class" then his wealthy parents), helped Alic excel at both his studies and socialization with others. Through a tragic turn of events at the age of 12, Alic's adopted parents died in a fiery starship accident. The accident, it was found out, was anything but an accident; Alic's father was exposing illegal behavior within his company's business dealings and was killed by, what would later become known, as the Truth Movement. Alic would have his day of vengeance against his parents' killers while attached to the House of Royal Intelligence many years later. Orphaned once again by the death of his parents, Alic was taken in by the House of Royal Intelligence (HRI) for two reasons. First, because Alic was now the target of the Truth Movement and second, because Alic showed promise few people could at the age of 12. It could very well be said of Alic Tarfa, that he was born of the spy organization itself. Throughout his time with the HRI, Alic started advanced learning courses and would earn his first Bachelor's Degree in History by 16 years of age; by 22 years of age, he had earned an another Bachelor's Degree in Global Studies. Once he turned 24, he had another Bachelor's Degree in International Relations and his first Master's Degree in International Relations by 30. By 40, he had a second Master's Degree in Intelligence Assessment and a Doctorate Degree in Intelligence Assessment by 47. Finishing his education with the Royal Military School for Boys at age 18, the House of Royal Intelligence encouraged Alic to serve with the King's Army. Service in the Army Graduating at 18 from the Royal Military School for Boys, Alic enrolled directly into the King's Army; during his 4 year stint, he worked 2 years infantry and the last 2 years as a scout. His years as a scout got him working alongside House of Royal Intelligence field agents. After service with the King's Army was over, Alic was taken back by the HRI to continue his training. House of Royal Intelligence Starting his "official" service with the House of Royal Intelligence at 22 years of age, Alic never looked back. He set himself apart and rose through the ranks, working dangerous missions and risking life-and-limb for Royal Intelligence. Over the years, he became one of the best field agents, known to do what needed to be done for the mission to be successful. The HRI was his family and he was loyal to his family. By 30 years old, he was starting to see his hard work pay off after promotions came his way for various field office posts; once he turned 35, he was attached to the Jod Royal House itself, being one of the Royal Family's HRI Close Protection Officers and the Family's direct HRI Liaison Officer. By 45 years old, the HRI and Royal House had recommended Alic for the position of Assistant Intelligence Director of the HRI. While serving in that role for 2 years, he was sooner-then-later promoted to Director of Royal Intelligence by 47 years old when the previous director retired. Considered a position for life---unless removed by the Royal House itself---Alic will serve as Director of Royal Intelligence until his death. Armor & Weapons * Armored Clothing built into tunic, jacket, and pants * S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Phrik-constructed Rapier sword with decorative weaving gold-and-silver hilt (no Basket-hilt) * Phrik-constructed boot knife in right boot Other Game Appearances Also appears in: * ''Intervention ''(2009 to 2013) * ''Intervention: Echoes in Eternity ''(2013 to 2016) Category:Story Characters Category:Kingdom of Jod